1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a transcription system and more particularly to a remote scribe system utilizing wireless technologies to transfer voice files.
2. State of the Art
There are several industries and professions that require or are benefited from the use of a transcription service. For example, doctors often make dictates notes and records them on a hand held voice recorder, wherein the doctor then uploads the sound file and sends it to his or her transcriptionist in order to place his notes into a written note for the patient file and medical records. This becomes a tedious and time consuming task for professionals who must use transcription on a daily basis.
Some conventional ways of making this task easy have been explored. One conventional system and method for originating, storing, processing and delivering message data includes a communication system that has a transmitting device that communicates with a server over a network. The data is stored and is accessible by one having privilege to do so, by accessing the network from a computer or similar type of device, like a PDA, a phone, etc.
Another conventional system includes a transcription application infrastructure and methodology that uses a remote device to send a voice file containing a digital recording of the dictated information over the Internet to a transcription service provider. The voice file, as transcribed information, is sent to the end user by use of fax or even through the Web. In particular embodiments, the sending of the voice file may be initiated with a telephone connection, wherein the dictation is captured over the telephone, digitized and sent via the Internet to the service provider.
Other conventional systems include intelligent routing of voice files in voice data management system. These systems use a portable digital voice recorder that interfaces with a computer to transfer stored voice data files from the recorder to the computer. This transfer of voice data files may be performed wirelessly.
Some conventional systems use a wireless communication device that communicates with a computer and/or a server to transmit a way file of the dictation to the computer and/or server. Other systems operate by capturing digital audio files at a messaging server, and storing the audio files in a message store. The system is configured to stream a digital audio file over a data network to a transcription terminal, wherein a transcriptionist transcribes the audio file.
Each of these systems has limitations. For example, but not limited to, these conventional systems do not allow for a recording device that is remote and caches the voice data local on the device while transmitting the voice file to a remote server. Further, the recording devices of these conventional systems do not provide for two way communication, such as feedback communication. Further, these systems do not provide for on-board encryption of the voice file on the recording device. At least these limitations are known with the recording device and other limitations regarding the scribe systems discussed above exist, for which there is need for improvement.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of scribe systems, for an improved scribe system with improved capabilities of the recording device along with improved capabilities of the transcriptions portion of the scribe system.